


Total Drama Danganronpa

by MillionFandoms



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionFandoms/pseuds/MillionFandoms
Summary: 22 people wake up to find themselves trapped on an island with a deranged stuffed bear forcing them to kill one another.Basically Danganronpa with Total Drama characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is probably gonna suck. But I've been wanting to write this for a while. Also you probably should watch Total Drama and play Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc because there might be some spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Trigger Happy Havoc is the only Danganronpa game I've played so far, so please don't spoil any of the other games.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

They didn't know where they were.  They didn't know how they got here.  And they didn't even know the people around them.

 

All 22 of them woke up in what seemed to be some sort of forest.  All asking each other 'where are they' 'how did they get here' and 'how do we leave'.  Eventually they all made their way to an opening that had two cabins.

 

"Oh cool!"  Izzy said excitedly.  "Cabins!"

 

"Maybe there's someone in there who can tell us what happened?"  Bridgette suggested.

 

Before anyone could do anything, Heather stomped towards one of the cabins and barged in without a second thought.

 

"HEY!"  She yelled as she entered the cabin.  "Which one of you assho...uh?"

 

The others followed her into the cabin and noticed something inside the cabin.  There were 6 sets of bunkbeds and on each bunk was bags with one of the girl's names on each of them.  Each of the girls walked over to the bag and opened them revealing their clothes and other personal items from home.  The boys, who went to look in the other cabin, found the same thing for them.

 

"Hey, I have a hair brush just like this at home."  Lindsay said shocked holding her hairbrush.  "And this top.  And this..."

 

"They are yours idiot!"  Heather shouted.  "My stuffs in here too."

 

"Who brought our stuff here?"  Beth wondered.

 

"I'm assuming the same creep who brought us here."  Leshawna told her.

 

"I don't like it when people touch my stuff."  Eva grumbled to herself.

 

"We should talk with the guys, odds are they found similar stuff in the other cabin."  Courtney suggested.

 

The girls left the cabin and the meet up with the boys outside of the two cabins and explained what they found.

 

"So not only did this person bring us here with no memory of them, but they also went into our houses and took our stuff too."  Trent said after coming to that conclusion.  "Who would do that?"

 

_Ding Dong, Bing Bong_

 

The little jingle played over the intercom as everyone turned their attention to it.

 

"Ahem!  Ahem!  Testing, testing!  Mic check, one two!  This is a test of the camp's PA system!"  A playful high pitched voice came from the intercom.  "Am I on?  Can everyone hear me?  Ok, well then to all the incoming campers.  I would like to begin the introduction to your camp life.  Please make your way to the campfire pit at your earliest convenience.  That's all, I'll be waiting."

 

The intercom shut off and everyone exchanged worried glances at one another.  Then they followed the trail and eventually found a metal barrel in front of a campfire with a bunch of stumps for seats.  They waited for a minute.  Then another minute.  Then another minute.  They kept waiting for someone to come or do something, but no one did.

 

Until a small stuffed teddy bear jumps up from behind the barrel.  The bear was white on one side and black on the other with a red zigzaggy shaped eye on the darker side.

 

"What the fuck is that?!"  Duncan asked surprised.

 

"It's sooooo cute!"  Lindsay, Katie and Sadie cooed.

 

"It's a teddy bear?"  Cody asked confused.

 

"I'm not a teddy bear."  The bear announced.  "I'm...Monokuma!  And I'm your camp counselor."

 

DJ let out a shriek.

 

"Did that teddy bear just talk?!"  DJ asked with a mix of shock and fear.

 

"There's probably just some speaker in it or something."  Gwen said calmly.  "There's no way a teddy bear can talk."

 

"I told you I'm not a teddy bear."  Monokuma told them getting angrier and walking towards them.  "I'm Monokuma, your camp counselor."

 

"It can move too?!"  Owen asked shocked.

 

"Relax, it's probably just a remote control or something."  Courtney suspected.

 

"How rude!"  Monokuma yelled.  "My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!  But I don't want to say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams.  I wouldn't be able to  _bear_  it."

 

"Really?  Bear it?"  Duncan asked unimpressed.

 

"Now then, we must get started."  Monokuma announced.  "Here at Camp Wawanakwa you will live a communal life together solely within the confines of this island.  Everyone will live in harmony together and adhere to the rules and regulations of this camp.  I believe you can do it, after all you are the hope of the world."

 

"Hope of the world?"  Courtney asked.  "What does that mean?"

 

"And...when do we go home, eh?"  Ezekiel asked.

 

"Well regarding the end date of this communal like...there isn't one."  Monokuma told them  "You will stay here until the day you die."

 

"U-until the day we die?"  Beth asking sounding worried.

 

"But no fear, we have quite the budget, so you won't lack any common convinces."  Monokuma explained.

 

"We don't care about that..."  Katie said.

 

"We want to go home."  Sadie added.

 

"But you can't go home."  Monokuma told them.  "Didn't you just hear me?"

 

"Enough of this fucked up joke."  Duncan said getting angrier.  "This isn't funny anymore."

 

"Joke?"  Monokuma asked confused.

 

"You can't really keep us trapped here."  Leshawna told him.  "We have families and friends who'll come looking for us."

 

"We want to go home!"  Katie and Sadie cried while hugging each other.

 

"Well if you want to go home so badly...there is  _one_  way."  Monokuma said immediately getting everyone's attention.

 

"What is it?"  Cody asked.

 

"Well as your camp counselor I created the bonfire clause."  Monokuma informed them.  "Like I said before, you're supposed to live in harmony.  However, if someone were to disturb the harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave this island.  And that is the bonfire clause."

 

"And by disturb the harmony you mean what?  Not recycling or something?"  Noah asked sarcastically.

 

"Puhuhu."  Monokuma gigged.  "Well, you know...if someone was to murder another."

 

Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock as Monokuma said that.

 

"M-murder?"  Tyler asked shocked.  "Like murder murder or is murder code for something?"

 

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that."  Monokuma explained to them.  "The rest is up to you.  Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible."

 

"Why are you doing this to us?!"  Heather yelled.

 

"Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know...taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair."  Monokuma laughed.  "I just find that so...darn...exciting."

 

"But killing each other?"  Geoff asked.  "That's..."

 

"Killing each other means to kill each other."  Monokuma said.  "It's as simple as that."

 

"But...why do we have to kill each other?"  Bridgette asked.

 

"You still don't get it do you?"  Monokuma sighed.  "All of you keep complaining you want to go home.  Well guess what?  From this moment on this island is your home, your life, your world.  Got it?"

 

"That's it!"  Heather yelled walking over to Monokuma.  "Where's my phone?  I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here.  I'm going home."

 

"Did you not just hear me?"  Monokuma said.  "This is your home."

 

Heather grabbed Monokuma and held him up in the air.

 

"Not so tough now, are you?"  Heather snarked.

 

"AHH!"  Monokuma screamed.  "Violence against your counselor is in violation of the camp's regulations."

 

"Do I look like I care about your stupid rules!"  Heather yelled.

 

Monokuma didn't respond.  He stopped moving entirely.  Until there was a beeping.

 

"What?"  Heather asked confused.  "Did I break it?"

 

The beeping started to get faster and faster.

 

"That beeping kinda sounds like..."  Duncan started.

 

"A bomb!"  Cody yelled.

 

"Get rid of it!"  Courtney told her.

 

Heather threw Monokuma in the air and watched as it exploded in the sky.

 

"What the fuck?!"  Heather yelled.  "That thing could have killed me!"

 

"Is it dead?"  Owen asked.

 

"It exploded."  Trent said.  "I don't think anything could have survived that."

 

"Well the good news is that teddy bear is gone now."  Harold said.

 

"I told you I'm not a teddy bear, I'm Monokuma."  Monokuma announced popping out of nowhere.

 

"But...it...I...."  DJ managed to get words out, but eventually just fainted.

 

"You seriously just tried to kill me you psychopath!"  Heather yelled at the bear.

 

"Yes I did."  Monokuma said.  "You violated one of the camp's regulations.  But that was just a warning, so all of you better be careful from now on."

 

"Just out of curiosity, what are the other regulations?"  Bridgette asked.

 

"I'm glad you asked."  Monokuma said before pulling out a box of digital tablets.  "These are the camp's e-handbook.  There's one assigned to each one of you so make sure not to lose it because you won't get another one.  Inside the e-handbooks are the camp's regulation so be sure to review them thoroughly.  Now with all that being said, please enjoy your camp life here.  See ya."

 

Monokuma drops down behind the barrel where he appeared from.  Duncan and Heather ran over to try to stop him, but he was all ready gone without a trace.  Then the 22 to them exchanged glances at one another with Monokuma's words echoing in their heads.

 

_'You must kill someone if you want to leave'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers try to get settled to their new situation.

Everyone shared glances with one another.  Some had worried looks on their faces, while other had more of a mischievous smile.  But the one thing they all had in common was that they were all thinking the same thing.  'Who's going to kill first.'

 

"Ok."  Courtney started.  "I say we all go to the mess hall and try to figure out this situation."

 

"Yes!  Food!"  Owen shouted eggerly.

 

As most of the group started walking towards the mess hall, Heather started walking in the opposite direction.

 

"I think the mess hall is this way."  Bridgette told her.

 

"Yeah, but the showers are this way."  Heather said as she continued to walk away.

 

"I don't think we should start spliting up yet."  Gwen said.

 

"I woke up on some random island with a bunch of strangers and a demonic stuffed bear."  Heather said.  "I'm taking a fucking shower!"

 

Heather stormed off.  And some of the others exchanged worried looks.

 

"Should someone go with her?"  Beth asked.

 

"Why?  She's probably safer alone than we are together."  Duncan said.

 

"W-what do you mean?"  DJ asked worriedly.

 

"If whatever that dumb bear said was true, then being around people is more dangerous than being by yourself."  Duncan told them.

 

"B-b-but he was just joking right?"  Tyler asked getting nervous.  "I mean, we won't really kill each other, right?"

 

"It depends how desperate people are to leave this island."  Duncan said.  "You'll be surprised by what people do when they're desperate enough."

 

"Stop trying to scare them."  Courtney scowled Duncan.  "Now let's get to the mess hall and figure this out."

* * *

After everyone, except Heather, arrived at the mess hall they all took a seat at the two tables.  Then Courtney stood up and looked at everyone.

 

"So I would like..."

 

"Um...where's the food?"  Owen interrupted Courtney.

 

"I don't know, it looks like the doors to the kitchen is locked."  Courtney said.  "Anyways as I wa..."

 

"If we can't get to the kitchen, how will we eat?!"  Owen said starting to freak out.  "I need food!"

 

"Ahem."  Monokuma said after popping out of nowhere.  "I see you were wondering about the food situation."

 

"Excuse me, I was..."

 

"Yes!"  Owen yelled once again interrupting Courtney.

 

"Well as much as I would love to watch you all starve to death, I feel like that would get boring after a while."  Monokuma told them.  "So that's why the kitchen will be unlocked and open for you at 7:00 am, 12:00pm, and 5:00pm.  However it will only be unlocked for a hour and the doors will shut and lock after that and will not open until the next meal time."

 

With that Monokuma disappeared once again and everyone looked around confused.

 

"How does he keep doing that?"  Leshawna asked.

 

"Maybe he's magic."  Lindsay wondered.

 

"Anyways!"  Courtney yelled getting everyones attention.  "I think we should come up with some rules since we'll be here for a while."

 

"What do you mean?"  Trent asked.

 

"Well I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm not going to kill someone to get off this island."  Courtney told them.  "But I'm sure if we come together we can find a way off of here."

 

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?"  Duncan asked.

 

"I didn't say it would be easy."  She told him.  "But I know we can find someway off this island."

 

"This is ridiculous."  Duncan said as she stood up and started leaving the mess hall.

 

"Hey, where are you going?"  Courtney asked.  "We have to..."

 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Everyone immediately looked around and worried after hearing that shriek.

 

"What was that, eh?"  Ezekiel asked.

 

"It sounded like Heather."  Beth said.

 

Everyone left the mess hall and ran towards the showers.  That's when Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Izzy, Katie, Lindsay, Leshawna and Sadie ran into the showers.  It took them a while to see because the steam from the shower covered the entire room.

 

But once the steam started to clear that's where they saw Heather standing in front of the running shower with nothing but a towel covering her body and one around her head covering her hair.

 

"What the hell are you doing?!"  Heather asked.

 

"We heard you screaming and wanted to see if you were ok?"  Bridgette asked.

 

"Of course I'm ok."  Heather said.

 

"Then what's with the screams?"  Leshawna asked.

 

"The water was too cold."  Heather told them.  "Now get out so I can get dressed in peace."

 

The girls left Heather alone in the shower and met up with the guys, who waited outside the showers.

 

"What happened?"  Geoff asked.

 

"Is she...de...dea..."  DJ stuttered unable to get the word out.

 

"She's fine."  Gwen told them.

 

"Bitch just can't handle the cold."  Eva muttered.

 

_Ding Dong, Bing Bong_

 

Everyone looked at the intercom that the familiar jingle came from.

 

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime."  Monokuma announce through the intercom.  "Soon the doors to the mess hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

 

"I guess that means it's time for bed."  Cody said.

 

"Let's all agree to meet in the mess hall tomorrow morning so we can come up with a plan off this island."  Courtney announced.

 

"You can do what you like, but it's been a long day so I'll probably sleep in and catch some Zzz's."  Duncan said before leaving.

 

"What?  But we have to work together."  Courtney pleaded.

 

"Whatever."  Eva said walking away.

 

"Don't worry."  Bridgette told Courtney.  "They're probably just stressed.  I'm sure they'll show up if they really want to get off this island."

 

Courtney nodded in agreement.  Then everyone returned to their cabins and found their beds and all went to sleep.  All of them hoping that they would wake up and this would be all a dream.  But instead they would realize they were in a real life nightmare.


End file.
